Lágrimas de sangre
by Drear
Summary: El caso final del T&T, lo que pasó con Godot en el Monte Águila. Spoilers importantes del juego.


"Bueno, este es mi primer Fic, así que solo lo considero una especie de calentamiento para futuras obras, no seais demasiado duros conmigo. Se la dedico a mi personaje preferido de la saga: Godot."

"Los personajes y el contexto en general no son míos, pertenecen a capcon y no quiero problemas de derechos de autor"

...

...

Un trueno retumbó en el cielo sobre la Montaña Águila mientras Godot corría desesperado hacia el templo interior, rezando porque no fuera demasiado tarde. El frío era insoportable y, por si fuera poco, había comenzado una tormenta, todo parecía indicar que aquella noche iba a ocurrir algo terrible.

El fiscal se detuvo cuando distinguió movimiento en el patio junto al templo, la oscuridad de la noche no era ningún problema en su mundo teñido de rojo.

-¿Maya?- murmuró acercándose.

En ese momento tropezó con algo, se agachó para recoger el objeto: era una especie de bastón adornado con una gema morada, lo reconoció al instante. Sus músculos se tensaron, si aquello estaba allí solo podía significar una cosa: "ella" había llegado primero. No perdió más tiempo, avanzó sin soltar el bastón hasta el patio, donde dos siluetas se habían encontrado.

-¿Iris?- escuchó decir a una de ellas.

Era Maya, no había duda. La joven vestía la túnica de médium que la caracterizaba y miraba asustada a la otra chica que se acercaba a ella.

-¿Iris, qué…?- comenzó Maya, pero no pudo seguir, un relámpago iluminó el rostro de la otra chica y pudo ver su expresión. Su cara era una máscara de odio y maldad, completamente diferente a la Iris que Maya conocía.

También alcanzó a ver el destello metálico del cuchillo que blandía, soltó un grito y retrocedió asustada, pero su espalda chocó contra una columna de piedra que estaba en medio del patio. Intentó huir hacia uno de los lados, pero su agresora la empujó con violencia haciendo que su nuca impactara con la columna, Maya cayó al suelo.

Godot no esperó más, sabía que el bastón que había encontrado escondía una espada en su interior, de un tirón la desenvainó y saltó al patio. Maya aún estaba consciente, la vio enderezarse y mirar hacia él, y comprendió que su máscara le había delatado.

-¡Ayuda!- exclamó ella.

La otra también se volvió hacia él, sorprendida. El odio cegó por un momento la mente del fiscal, había distinguido los rasgos dulces y delicados de la arpía que tenía delante, la mujer que se lo había arrebatado todo, la responsable de que no hubiera podido salvar a Mia… Dahlia Hawthorne.

Por desgracia había perdido el factor sorpresa, Dahlia fue más rápida y lanzó un tajo con su cuchillo hacia el único lugar que podía ver de Godot: su rostro. Con un doloroso grito, el fiscal sintió que su máscara se caía y su cara quedaba cubierta de sangre, pero nada de eso le detuvo.

Con un único movimiento de su brazo, sintió que su espada se hundía hasta la empuñadura en el cuerpo de la chica, ella soltó una exclamación ahogada antes de caer de rodillas aún con el arma atravesándola el cuerpo. Godot sintió cómo la sangre caliente le recorría la mano y caía al suelo, eso le hizo recuperar parte de la razón. Ahora sus ojos solo distinguían sombras grises y negras, pero pudo distinguir cómo la silueta de su víctima cambiaba de forma. Su corazón se encogió al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Sostuvo el cuerpo con una mano mientras que con la otra buscaba su máscara a ciegas por el suelo. Cuando logró ponérsela pudo ver el rostro de la mujer que acababa de matar, era Misty Fey. Pero no estaba muerta, aún respiraba; con una dolorosa mueca abrió los ojos para observar al fiscal. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y las fuerzas la abandonaban.

-¿Está… está Maya…?- murmuró con gran esfuerzo.

-A salvo- dijo Godot-. Maya está a salvo.

Misty sonrió, parecía comprender la situación porque no intentó moverse, sus manos estaban sobre su herida, en un inútil acto reflejo por intentar frenar la sangre. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras pronunciaba su última palabra:

-Gracias.

Dejó de respirar, la lágrima quedó congelada en su rostro y sus ojos perdieron el brillo de la vida. Tras unos momentos de silencio, Godot la dejó en el suelo con delicadeza y la observó, un torrente de sentimientos inundaba su mente pero se obligó a centrarse en lo más urgente. Ver morir a aquella mujer que tanto la recordaba a Mia era un duro golpe, pero hubiera sido mucho peor ver morir a Maya… y Misty estaba de acuerdo.

Se acercó a Maya, la chica había perdido el conocimiento y yacía sobre la nieve como un muñeco sin vida. Godot la cogió en brazos, quería asegurarse de que Dahlia no la había herido. Después la llevó dentro del templo interior y la dejó allí, donde esperaba que estuviese a salvo del frío hasta que despertara.

La herida le ardía bajo la máscara y el frío había entumecido sus músculos, estaba cansado y tenía la boca seca, ojalá tuviera al alcance una buena taza de café caliente. Agitó la cabeza para alejar el café de su mente, aquella noche aún le quedaba mucho trabajo por delante.

Un rayo iluminó su rostro, la sangre que resbalaba por sus mejillas parecían lágrimas.

-Bueno Mia, espero que Wright esté a la altura…- murmuró al viento.

...

...

Se agradecen comentarios para un novato.


End file.
